jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxisgeschütz
Das Galaxisgeschütz war eine Superwaffe des Galaktischen Imperiums und des wiedergeborenen Imperators Palpatine, die über dem imperialen Planeten Byss konstruiert wurde. Seine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft brachte die Rebellen-Allianz an den Rande der Vernichtung. Es wurde im Jahr 11 NSY in Folge des Zusammenstoßes mit der Eclipse II zerstört. Beschreibung Das Galaxisgeschütz ist mit einer Länge von 7.250 Metern beinahe fünf mal so lang wie ein gewöhnlicher Sternzerstörer. Die einzige Aufgabe dieser gewaltigen Raumstation besteht aus dem Abfeuern von mit Hyperantrieben ausgestatteten „Lichtgeschwindigkeitstorpedos“, die ihre eigentliche Zerstörungskraft bewirken. Das Galaxisgeschütz wurde im Orbit der imperialen Thronwelt Byss von der Imperialen Abteilung für Militärforschung unter der Leitung von Umak LethDas Dunkle Imperium II erbaut. Obwohl es mit einem Hyperantrieb der Klasse 6 ausgestattet ist, verblieb das Galaxisgeschütz dauerhaft um Byss, da es so besser geschützt werden konnte. Eine ganze Flotte bestehend aus Sternzerstörern und Staffeln von TIE-Jägern stand zum Schutz der Kampfstation bereit.The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology Bevor der jeweilige Torpedo beim Abschuss aus dem vorderen Ende des Galaxisgeschüztes austritt, wird er erst von dem Abschussareal durch das Abschussrohr getrieben. Hinter der Abschussvorrichtung befindet sich eine Beobachtungsplattform, von der aus unter anderem wichtige Besucher die Superwaffe betrachten können. Weiter hinten befindet sich die Besatzungsstation, ehe die Station mit der Antriebssektion endet. Die Sub-Licht-Triebwerke sind, wie bei den meisten anderen Schiffen, am hinteren Ende angebracht. Der Hyperantrieb ist zwischen der Besatzungsstation und den Triebwerken installiert. Technik Die vom Galaxisgeschütz abgefeuerten Projektile besitzen einen Hyperantrieb, deren Leistungsfähigkeit durchaus mit der des Millennium Falken verglichen werden kann. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Projektile ihr Ziel eigenständig durch den Hyperraum erreichen können, muss sich das Galaxisgeschütz selbst nicht dorthin begeben. Die Torpedos waren durch die zu ihrer Zeit leistungsstärksten Schilde geschützt''Empire's End, die dem Beschuss von Turbolaser- sowie Ionenkanonen standhalten können. Des Weiteren sind die Geschosse durch eine Panzerung geschützt. Wenn das Projektil einmal aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten ist, kann es sich durch eingebaute, vollautomatische Laserkanonen gegen Angriffe von Sternjägern zur Wehr setzten. Bei dem Einschlag eines Geschosses auf einem Planeten explodiert der Sprengkopf, was eine unaufhaltsame nukleare Kettenreaktion bewirkt. Diese Explosion wandelt alsgleich Materie in Energie um und breitet sich auf der gesamten Planetenoberfläche aus. Die Zerstörungskraft der Projektile kann je nach Bedarf eingestellt werden: Im Falle der höchsten Stufe wird der gesamte Planet vernichtet, der Erfassungsradius kann aber auch auf eine bestimmte Region beschränkt werden, so dass die übrigen Gebiete verschont bleiben. Größere Raumschiffe können ebenfalls als Ziel erfasst werden. Geschichte Konstruktion und erste Einsätze miniatur|links|Das Galaxisgeschütz im Orbit von [[Byss.]] Das Galaxisgeschütz wurde im Orbit von Byss erbaut, wo es von einer imperialen Flotte geschützt wurde. Chefingenieur des Projekts war Umak Leth, der im Jahre 10 NSY den wiedergeborenen Imperator Palpatine auf der Station empfing. Leth erläuterte ihm die Funktionsweise dieser enormen Waffe und dessen Zerstörungskraft. Der Sith-Lord zeigte sich äußerst beeindruckt und war sich sicher, dass das Galaxisgeschütz das endgültige Ende der Rebellen-Allianz herbeiführen würde. Kurz darauf ließ er ein Projektil auf die Basis Bergspitze, einer Rebellenbasis auf Da Soocha V, abfeuern. Dort befanden sich bedeutende Führer der Rebellen-Allianz, die jedoch vor dem Angriff fliehen konnten. Der Mond wurde infolge der atomaren Kettenreaktionen vollständig zerstört. Als weiteres Ziel erwählte das Imperium den Allianz-Truppentransporter ''Pelagia, der etwa 100.000 Rebellensoldaten sowie weiteres Material beförderte. Der Transporter war auf den Weg in den Äußeren Rand, wo eine große imperiale Schiffswerft von Truppen der Rebellion belagert wurde. Obwohl Kapitän Tekba vor dem Eintreffen des Projektils gewarnt worden war, konnte er den Frachter nicht rechtzeitig in den Hyperraum bringen. Verzweifelt versuchten seine Kräfte das Geschoss aufzuhalten, trotzdem wurde das Schiff mitsamt Besatzung zerstört. Palpatine verfolgte das Spektakel durch Übertragungen winziger Suchdroiden, die dem Projektil gefolgt waren. Sein Stellvertreter Xecr Nist war ebenfalls beeindruckt, dass – obwohl das Galaxisgeschütz bis dahin nur vier mal abgefeuert worden war – so viele Welten sich der Macht des Imperiums beugten. Fehlfunktion und Zerstörung Direkt nach der Zerstörung der Pelagia wurde der Imperator darüber informiert, dass die Kommandobasis der Rebellen in der verlassenen Raumstadt von Nespis VIII verlegt worden war. Er ordnete die unmittelbare Vorbereitung des Galaxisgeschützes an und wollte mit diesem Schlag dem Krieg ein Ende bereiten. Die Rebellen-Kräfte wurden durch das Eintreffen des Projektils unerwartet getroffen. Der imperiale Agent Jenks, der sich als Techniker tarnte, hatte in den Navigationscomputer der Station ein Funkfeuer angebracht, so dass ihre Position aufgedeckt wurde. Nachdem das Geschoss in den Normalraum eingetreten war, konnten selbst die neuen Kuat-V-200 Ionenkanonen es nicht aufhalten. Es durchbrach die Hülle der Raumstation und blieb in einem Mon-Calamari-Sternkreuzer stecken. Die Rebellen fanden heraus, dass es sich um einen Blindgänger handelte und konnten ihre Kräfte evakuieren, bis ein zweites Projektil eintraf und die Station endgültig zerstörte. Palpatine war von diesem Vorfall alles andere als erfreut und zog Umak Leth zur Rechenschaft. Dieser gab an, dass defekte Zündmechanismen von Bonadan für die fehlgeschlagene Zündung verantwortlich waren und Ersatzteile auf dem Weg seien. Palpatine gab dem Ingenieur drei Tage, um den Fehler zu beseitigen, andernfalls würde er ihn töten. [[Bild:Galaxisgeschütz Zerstörung.jpg|miniatur|rechts|Die Eclipse II kollidiert mit dem Galaxisgeschütz.]] Kurz darauf verließ Imperator Palpatine Byss mit der Eclipse II und brach nach Korriban auf. Das Team um Leth machte sich unverzüglich an die Reparaturarbeiten des Galaxisgeschützes. Als die Arbeiten abgeschlossen waren, wurde Leth von einem Offizier benachrichtigt, dass die Superwaffe wieder einsatzbereit sei. Des Weiteren wurden 50 Rebellengruppen erfasst, die sich tief im All versteckt hielten. Leth ordnete an, den Imperator darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, sie konnten die Ecplise II jedoch nicht erreichen, da sie sich mitten in einer Schlacht befand. Der Chefingenieur ließ daraufhin das Geschütz feuerbereit machen, da er so dem Imperator zu Hilfe eilen wollte und sich dadurch eine Belohnung erhoffte. Was er jedoch nicht wusste, war, dass ein Einsatzkommando der Rebellen den Navigationscomputer der Ecplise II manipuliert und auf Kollisonskurs mit dem Galaxisgeschütz geschickt hatte. Kurz bevor das Projektil abgefeuert werden sollte, tauchte das Flaggschiff des Imperators aus dem Hyperraum auf. Leth gab den Befehl es aufzuhalten, doch es war zu spät. Die Ecplise II rammte das Geschütz und in diesem Moment trat ein Projektil aus, welches in den Schwerkraftsog des Planeten geriet. Es entlud seine gewaltige Zerstörungskraft, die Byss, sowie das Galaxisgeschütz und die Eclipse II, binnen weniger Augenblicke vernichtete. Quellen *''Das Dunkle Imperium II'' *''Empire's End'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Raumstationen Kategorie:Spezielle Raumstationen Kategorie:Superwaffen Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Raumstationen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends cs:Galaxy Gun en:Galaxy Gun fi:Galaksitykki ja:ギャラクシー・ガン ru:Галактическая пушка